


Death Wish

by Firelight47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Finals Week, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Med Student Castiel, Meet-Cute, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight47/pseuds/Firelight47
Summary: It's finals week for Castiel Winchester and he is not ready for them. He decides to go to his local coffee shop to study and ends up staying for eight coffees, which has his barista, Dean, very concerned.





	Death Wish

Finals have never been easy, but this semester they're really getting the best of Castiel Novak. Being a med student doesn't help, between Organic Chemistry and Intro to Health its hard to decide which one is worse. Castiel decided that tonight he should take advantage of his local coffee shop's free Wifi to study. He walked into the shop and was greeted with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods. He grabbed a small table in the back on the shop, set down his backpack and got in line. 

He didn't go out much, especially not for such mundane things such as coffee, but Castiel decided he'd splurge on some tonight. It was only six o' clock but he could tell it was going to be a long night. 

It was finally his turn to order and when he got up to the order station he was met with bright green eyes that matched a bright smile. 

"Hey, I'm Dean. What can I get you?"

"Get me a large of the most caffeinated thing you have," Castiel pulled out his wallet.

"One Death Wish coming up, that'll be $5.37. What warrant the need for that drink? If you don't mind me asking."

Castiel handed Dean his card, "Finals week." Dean swiped the card and handed it back.

"Got it, you're drink will be right out..." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Castiel."

"...Castiel. Cool name." Dean smiled and Castiel moved forward to the "Pick Up" station.

He waited in line for another few minutes before hearing, "One Death Wish for Castiel." 

"That's what they told me when I decided to take two Anatomy classes in one semester," Castiel grabbed his drink. 

Dean laughed, "Were they right?"

"We'll see," Castiel smiled and walked back to his table. He set down his coffee and opened up his laptop. The study guide for Organic Chem was three pages long not including diagrams. It was a God send to get a study guide in the first place so Castiel couldn't complain too much, but what complaining he could do, he did. And it wasn't long until he'd finished his coffee. It'd been an hour, and he could only remember the stoichiometry portion of the study guide. Castiel rubbed his eyes and looked away from his laptop. The amount of people in the shop had fizzled out a bit and Castiel resolved to get another coffee. He got back into the considerably shorter line, and when he got to the front Dean was still working.

"Back again?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Organic Chemistry isn't as easy as it sounds. And it doesn't sound easy in the least."

Dean laughed, "Well, what can I get you this time, Cas? And just as an FYI, I suggest holding back a bit on the caffeine."

"In that case I'll take a medium coffee with cream and sugar."

"That'll be $2.68." Castiel handed Dean his card. "Thank you, and your coffee will be right out."

Castiel smiled and moved back to "Pick Up" station. Even though this was only the second time he'd talked to Dean, he felt like he'd been coming here for months. From Dean's suggestions of coffee to Castiel's new nickname, it evoked a content feeling in him. 

"One regular coffee with cream and sugar for one tired med student," Dean called out and Cas smiled.

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem," Dean smiled at him and Castiel grinned before walking back to his table. He sat down and looked at the screen, on which the answers hadn't magically appeared like he'd been hoping, but was still a blank page of equations and molecules.

Throughout the next three hours Castiel studied three different sciences, wrote part of an essay and ordered six more coffees. He finished his eighth and got back in line to order another. At this point the line was non existent except for Castiel and the shop was mostly empty, with only the employees and a couple customers. 

"Whoa Cas, this is your what, ninth cup of coffee? You should slow down before I have to start keeping a tab for you." Dean grinned.

"Yes, it is my ninth but you're welcome to see what's driven me to consume so much caffeine in the course of a few hours."

"Sure, I get off in a few minutes. I'll just come join you at your table." Castiel nodded.

"So I'm guessing its $2.68?"

"No, this one's on the house. Let me make it for you real quick so you can get back to whatever class you're studying for now."

"Thank you, and I'm writing a paper applying for an internship at the hospital."

"Awesome. You can tell me all about it once I'm off the clock." Dean flashed Cas a smile before turning around to make the coffee. Castiel wasn't sure what it was about Dean's smile, but it was comforting and always made him want to smile back, no matter how frustrated or tired he was when getting his newest cup of coffee. 

"One regular for Cas," Dean called out, even though Castiel was the only one waiting for a coffee.

"You know I'm the only one in line to pick anything up, right?" 

"Yeah, you just blush a little when I call you Cas and its kind of adorable." Dean smiled and turned around into the kitchen before Castiel could respond, which wouldn't happen. He wasn't sure he could form words anymore. Castiel stood there still trying to process what Dean said. Eventually his mind caught up with the events that had just occurred and he shook his head. But he couldn't help smiling.

Then Dean walked out of the kitchen, "Alright, so show me what's officially made you a regular in this shop despite only being here once."

"Oh right, yes, " They walked over to the table where Castiel's stuff was splayed across the surface of. Dean pulled his chair around to the other side so he was sitting next to Castiel. Cas pulled up his Organic Chem study guide and showed Dean the first page.

"So here's what I needed the Death Wish for," he opened his latest Anatomy homework, "and this is what I worked on with the regular strength coffee."

"That... that looks like it warrants a Death Wish for sure. But what about that internship? You're gonna work at the hospital?"

"That's the plan. If the hospital likes my essay on why I should be chosen to intern there then yes. If they don't then I'll probably be back for another Death Wish."

"Why wouldn't they choose you? You seem pretty smart and you're pretty dedicated to your school work. Hell, I'd hire you to work here if I could."

"You don't even know me, why would you do that?"

"I know that you like coffee and I like you. You'd be a perfect fit." Dean flashed Cas a nervous smile before looking down at the table.

"You what?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Just tell me about the hospital you want to work at."

"No it's okay. It's just that I've been so wrapped up in passing all my classes I hadn't thought about dating for a long time."

"So you're not offended?"

"Of course not."

"Good, because I wrote my number on your cup. Just in case you want to hang out when you haven't almost overdosed on caffeine."

"I would love to, Dean. As long as I'm allowed a Death Wish every once in a while."

"Everyone's allowed a Death Wish once in a while." Dean smiled, "Now, lets get you that internship."

**Author's Note:**

> No angst??? Whoa would you look at that, pure fluff. Huh. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, because it was so much fun to write. And as always any comments and kudos and greatly appreciated :)


End file.
